Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Dallas 2012
Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Dallas 2012 was a Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series tournament held at the Arlington Convention Center in Dallas, Texas in the United States from April 14 to 15, 2012. Events Main event The first day consisted of nine rounds of Swiss.konami.com Top Tables Update: Round 9 At the end of the first day Nizar Sarhan and Benito Garcia tied first on 27 points.konami.com Standings after Day 1! The second day consisted of two more rounds of Swiss before the playoffs. In the top 16, Nizar Sarhan defeated Joseph Giorlando, Frazier Smith defeated Benito Garcia, Raul Calderon defeated Nicholas Wei, Larry Chapman defeated Adrian Shakir, Dominique Eskridge defeated Nicklos Dukes, Justin Duran defeated Juan Flores, Alexander Reed defeated Samuel Parry and Christopher Hentz defeated Jacob Rewald.konami.com Top Cut Pairings: Top 16konami.com Top Cut Pairings: Top 8 In the quarter-finals, Nizar Sarhan defeated Frazier Smith, Raul Calderon defeated Larry Chapman, Justin Duran defeated Dominique Eskridge and Alexander Reed defeated Christopher Hentz.konami.com Top Cut Pairings: Semi-Finals In the semi-finals, Nizar Sarhan defeated Raul Calderon and Alexander Reed defeated Justin Duran. In the finals, Nizar Sarhan defeated Alexander Reed. Side events Side events included Dragon Duel tournaments, regional qualifiers, 3 vs. 3 Team Dueling, Attack of the Giant Card!!, Classic Drafts, Dawn of the Xyz Starter tournaments, Retro Drafts, Win-A-Mats and an eight-player single-elimination Dragons Collide Sealed Deck tournament. Chase Fulmer won the Dragon Duel on the first day using an "Inzektor" Deck. He defeated Zachary Leverett, who used a "Dino Rabbit" Deck, 2-0 in the final round.konami.com Saturday’s Dragon Duel Finals On the second day, the Dragon Duel tournament was won by Benjamen Leverett, who defeated his brother Zachary Leverett 2-1 in the final round. Both of them used "Dino Rabbit" Decks.konami.com Sunday’s Dragon Duel: Benjamen Leverett vs. Zachary Leverett Brian McNeese came third in this tournament. Brian McNeese, the father of the Brian McNeese from the Dragon Duel tournament, won the random prize playoffs using a Stun Deck.konami.com Public Event Playoffs Winners! Abraham Durazo won the points playoffs with a "Frognarchs" Deck. He earned his points by entering six Dragons Collide Sealed tournaments, winning one of them and entering two Classic Draft tournaments, winning one of them. Prizes The prizes for the main event were as follows: Players who pre-registered received a Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series TKN4-EN002 "Token" card.konami.com YCS Pre-reg Token! Everyone who registered received five Order of Chaos Booster Packs. The top four in the Dragon Duel tournaments received Dragon Duel medals, a 2012 regional game mat, a Dragon Duel t-shirt and an invitation to their 2012 Dragon Duel World Championship Qualifier. The winner of the Dragons Collide Sealed Deck tournament received an exclusive Dragons Collide game mat. The prize for the Win-A-Mat tournaments was a game mat featuring Yuma Tsukumo and "Number C39: Utopia Ray".konami.com New Win-A-Mat: Yuma and Utopia Ray The prizes for the Attack of the Giant Card!! were giant sized "Tour Bus From the Underworld" and "Inzektor Giga-Mantis" cards.konami.com QQ: What GIANT CARD would you like to see ATTACK!!? Decks In the top sixteen, Nizar Sarhan, Joseph Giorlando, Frazier Smith, Raul Calderon, Nicholas Wei and Dominique Eskridge used "Dino Rabbit" Decks, Larry Chapman, Nicklos Dukes, Juan Flores and Christopher Hentz used "Inzektor" Decks, Benito Garcia and Justin Duran used "Miracle Gemini" Decks, Adrian Shakir and Samuel Parry used "Wind-Up" Decks, Alexander Reed used a Dragon "Lightsworn" Deck and Jacob Rewald used a "Chain Burn" Deck. The top two Decklists were as follows:yugidojo.com Nizar Sarhan Dino Rabbit Deck List Review 2012 YCS Dallas Winneryugidojo.com Alexander Reed Dragon Lightsworn Deck List Review 2012 YCS Dallas 2nd Place External links * yugioh-card.com DUELISTS GO DEEP IN THE HEART OF TEXAS FOR A Yu-Gi-Oh! CHAMPIONSHIP SERIES SHOWDOWN APRIL 14th – 15th IN DALLAS * konami.com All articles for 2012/04 - Dallas, Texas References Dallas 2012